LaviYuu Song Fest
by GreenTaurus
Summary: My first attempts at song fics. I'm going to try to stick with LaviYuu as the pairing. Rating might change, depending on Kanda's language. Rated T in case he swears and I don't change the rating.
1. Need You Now

This is my first attempt at a song fic so I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**_Need You Now_**

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause,_

_I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Kanda lay on his dark blue couch, lounging miserably. Thoughts of Lavi floated in and out of his mind. He hadn't seen Lavi in a whole month and it was starting to drive him insane. Kanda grudgingly admitted that he actually felt lonely without the baka usagi with him. He closed his eyes and could still feel Lavi's hot hands pressed against the back of his neck, that goofy smile on his face whenever he teased Kanda. _I should call him._ Kanda killed that thought immediately, or rather, his pride did. However, he couldn't help but wonder if Lavi was thinking about him too.

_It's a quarter after one._

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

Kanda reached for the phone and held it to his chest, trying to swallow his pride.

_Another shot of whiskey,_

_Can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

Lavi opened another bottle of beer and sat idly on a red recliner chair in his library. His mind raced with thoughts of Kanda, but he refused to call him. _I have to make Yu admit if he likes me or not. I need to know how he feels._ Still, Lavi was barely managing not to pick the phone up and call him.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Lavi leaned back in the rich red recliner and couldn't help but wonder if Kanda really was finally going to give, or if he was going to be the one to give in first.

_It's a quarter after one._

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

Kanda threw the cordless black phone down next to him, furious, and bolted off the couch. He stomped over to his hall closet, put on his long black coat, and left the house. Before he could change his mind, Kanda set out for his destination.

_(Whoa Whoa)_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

A knock came from Lavi's door. _I'm not expecting anyone._ Lavi opened the door and there stood Kanda, a slight blush on his face. He refused to look Lavi in the eye. Instead, Kanda hesitantly hugged Lavi, as if was uncertain if he could actually do it. "I-I love you baka usagi." Kanda muttered, barely audible, but Lavi heard it. He held Kanda in his arms and smiled.

_It's a quarter after one._

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call,_

_But I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

"Now was that so hard?" Kanda grunted in response and Lavi laughed softly. "I love you too Yu. Don't even think I'll let anyone else have you." Lavi smiled, completely serious, as he gently pulled Kanda inside of his house and shut the door with a soft click.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Barney

I stepped out of a room and got hit in the arm by some random guy wearing a white t-shirt with the word 'INSPIRATION' written in black.

Me: What the fuck? Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?

Him: ***hands me a letter***

Me: ***glares at random dude, takes the letter, and hits a hidden button on the wall***

**Man falls through a hole that opens up in the floor.**

**I read the letter.**

Me: Why would I want a piece of paper with the Barney song on it? Oh, I've got an idea!

_

* * *

_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a great big family_

_With a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Lavi trailed after Kanda singing the Barney song, annoying Kanda to no end. Kanda was trying his best not to kill his boyfriend, but it was so damn hard to resist slicing him up with Mugen. Wherever Kanda went Lavi followed, singing the Barney song over and over again. "Stop singing already!" "But Yu!" Lavi pleaded. "This song is perfect for me to sing to you!" Lavi's loud voice drew bystanders to a standstill, everyone watching them in amusement and curiosity. "Just shut the fuck up!" "Don't be so mean Yu." Lavi replied sorely and began singing softly, pissing Kanda off even more. Just as Kanda was about to draw Mugen on Lavi, inspiration struck him. Kanda left a slightly confused Lavi on the street and started weaving his way through the mazelike city. Lavi quickly followed, not sure as to where Kanda was going. Every time he asked his question was only met with silence and a creepy grin from Kanda. Eventually, they ended up at a TV studio. "Why are we here?" Kanda ignored Lavi and went straight inside as if he belonged there. Lavi spotted the dressing room marked 'Barney' and it suddenly clicked. "Wait! Don't do it Yu!" Kanda drew Mugen and broke the door down, ready to kill Barney for making that god damn song. He looked the door behind him so Lavi couldn't get in. Barney sat cowering in the corner and Kanda smiled sadistically. "I've got a song for you, you fucking dinosaur."

_I love you_

_You love me_

_Let's get together and kill Barney_

_With an AK-47_

_Shoot him in the head_

_Let's all run 'cause Barney's dead* _

"I don't have an AK-47 but Mugen works much better anyway." Kanda enjoyed Barney's panicked screams for help and was about to run him through with Mugen when Lavi stopped his arms and grabbed him in a hug. "Run Barney!" Barney didn't need to be told twice. He ran like his life depended on it, which it did. "Let me go baka usagi! I'm going to kill that fucking dinosaur so you can stop that fucking song!" Lavi kissed Kanda quickly, distracting him from his murderous plots. As the kiss deepened Kanda let Mugen slip from his grasp, cluttering to the floor, all homicidal thoughts dying. By the time Barney came back with security guards Kanda and Lavi were at it like rabbits, Lavi topping of course. The security guards slammed the door shut, scarred for life. As for Barney, well, he enjoyed the sight to say the least.

* * *

*My friend created this version of Barney's song. (insert her evil laughter)

Me: ***looks around nervously*** I hope you liked it. Please review! If you have any songs you want me to try just leave the name of the song and the artist/band in your review and I'll try to make a story for it.


	3. Careful

_I settle down_

_A twisted up frown_

_Disguised as a smile, well,_

_You would have never known_

_I had it all but not what I wanted_

'_Cause hope for me was a place uncharted_

_And overgrown_

Lavi watched Kanda training with expertly hidden lust and...love. Lavi knew that Bookmen were not supposed to have hearts, but he couldn't help it. Kanda had caught his heart without even knowing it, and he would never know at this rate. Lavi inwardly sighed as he watched Kanda practiced with Mugen, wishing he could tell Kanda his feelings, feel that flawless skin, kiss that flawless, if profane, mouth...

_You'd make your way in_

_I'd resist you just like this_

_You can't tell me to feel_

_The truth never set me free_

_So I did it myself_

Lavi never tore his eyes away from Kanda. Mugen swung through the air doing intricate dances of slashing and slicing up invisible enemies. Still, Lavi paid more attention to Mugen's wielder than Mugen itself. Kanda's skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Lavi wished he could touch Kanda like he dreamed he could. No one knew about Lavi's feelings other than Lavi, and that was how it had to stay. Still, Lavi wished things could be different.

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little _

_More_

_More_

_More_

_More, more_

Lavi decided to do something about it. He couldn't just stand back and ignore his feelings for Kanda. Lavi settled on a simple plan: confess to Kanda and see how he reacts. If Kanda didn't like him then Lavi would try to play it off and ignore his feelings from now on. If Kanda did like him then...Lavi hadn't gotten that far. Lavi decided on waiting until later that night to enact his clever plan.

_Open your eyes like I opened mine_

_It's only the real world_

_A life you will never know_

_Shifting your weight to throw off the pain_

_Well you can ignore it_

_But only for so long_

Kanda was heading to his room when Lavi cornered him. Automatically, Kanda could tell that something was on Lavi's mind. "What do you want rabbit?" Lavi sighed and stood right in front of Kanda before saying what had been bothering him. "I love you Kanda." Kanda stared at him, completely dumbfounded, and Lavi continued. "If you don't like me back then tell me and I'll leave you alone and we can pretend that I never said anything."

_You look like I did_

_You resist me just like this_

_You can't tell me to heal_

_And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

When Kanda didn't respond Lavi took it as a no and turned to leave. Kanda grabbed his arm and pulled him over hastily. Lavi stumbled and crashed back into Kanda, his lips accidentally crashing into Kanda's as they fell into the wall. Kanda wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, hooking him there, and his lips parted. Lavi's hungry tongue slipped inside of Kanda's warm mouth, tasting him and enjoying it.

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little_

_More_

_More_

_More_

_More, more_

Kanda pulled away after a few minutes, breathless and blushing slightly. "Don't just automatically think something just because I don't say anything. I had a right to be stunned! You fucking came out of nowhere and confessed to me!" Lavi smiled broadly. "So do you really like me Kanda?" "No." Lavi deflated immediately, but Kanda wasn't finished quite yet. "I don't like you idiot rabbit. I love you. Now stop looking so fucking pathetic already. It's ridiculous." Lavi perked up as soon as the words left Kanda's mouth and seized Kanda's mouth with his own. Kanda gasped from the unexpected motion and Lavi deepened the kiss. Lavi's hands slid to the small of Kanda's back, one hand resting there and the other working the door open. "I thought Bookmen weren't allowed to have hearts." Lavi stopped, staring straight into Kanda's deep cobalt eyes. "We shouldn't."

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_So I'll do it myself_

"Then how can you love me, unless you're lying." "Just because I said that we shouldn't doesn't mean that I don't. You're the reason I do." Lavi kissed Kanda even deeper and more passionately than before. Soon, Kanda somehow found himself lying on his back gasping for air, Lavi straddling him. Kanda managed to flip Lavi over and kissed his neck, nipping it slightly. Lavi flipped them back over and Kanda gave in to Lavi's melting kisses.

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

Kanda couldn't remember how he had ended up shirtless, but was too happy to care. Still, there was one thing nibbling at the back of his mind. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Lavi smiled and kissed Kanda again, sweetly and passionately. "I was afraid to tell you." Kanda grunted in disgust. "Stupid rabbit. What would you have done if something happened?" "I don't know and I don't care. You're mine now and I'm about to claim you completely." Kanda felt a thrill of excitement rush through his veins. Lavi smirked at the excitement in Kanda's eyes, knowing what would happen if he did this. Lavi would never be able to escape from this love then, and never would want to. He didn't care though. Lavi already had his elusive love, and didn't care about anything else at the moment. After all, he had Kanda shirtless under him, and that simply wouldn't do.

_Can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_More_

_More_

_More_

_More, More_

Lavi stroked Kanda's long silky strands of black hair as he slept peacefully. He planted a soft kiss on Kanda's head and rested his cheek in the soft hair. "I love you Yu." Lavi whispered softly, happy that he had finally succeeded. Yu was finally his. Lavi was lost in his thoughts but snapped out of them instantly when he heard Kanda's voice replying to him, thick with sleep. "I love you too rabbit." Kanda's half lidded cobalt eyes shut again and Lavi felt blissful. He fell asleep cradling his Yu to him, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Someday

_**Someday**_

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able _

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

Kanda had been avoiding Lavi for about a week now, and both of them were feeling the strain both mentally and physically. Lavi couldn't figure out how to get Kanda's forgiveness and Kanda wasn't willing to easily give it. Lavi opened the door of the second floor apartment building they shared to see a terrifying sight.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Don't think it's too late_

Kanda was pissed because he had to go to Tiedoll's house for a fucking family reunion. If he didn't go willingly then Tiedoll would come and _drag_ him there (yes, literally). Kanda noticed Lavi standing in the front door when he threw down his worn black leather suitcase and balled up his fists. He was unexplainably nervous and didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

_Nothin's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

The second Lavi opened his mouth to speak, Kanda turned around and went right back into his room. Lavi quickly followed, only to discover that the door was locked. Lavi slid to the floor with a soft thud and rested his head against his knees. He no longer knew what to do. Lavi hated to admit it, but he was at a loss of words.

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up straying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Kanda opened his door around midnight after he finished meditating, only to find Lavi asleep on the floor. Kanda's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his precious rabbit at his door. He silently bent down and gently, chastely, kissed Lavi on the lips before silently shutting his door again.

_Nothin's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Lavi woke up lying on the floor with renewed determination. He _would_ make Kanda forgive him, or die trying! Or at least, he hoped he wouldn't die trying because that would really suck. Lavi tiptoed to the kitchen and started cooking pancakes for his Yu-chan, eager to lure Kanda into the kitchen and entice him into granting his forgiveness.

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Kanda awoke to the fire alarm going off. He bolted out of his bed and to the source of the alarm: the kitchen. Lavi quickly filled a pot of water and was about to throw it on the grease fire when Kanda snatched the pot out of his hands, slammed it onto the table, and slapped the pan's top over it. "You idiot! Never throw water onto a grease fire! At least know that much before you try to burn the house down with one!" Kanda stopped when Lavi didn't object. Lavi looked up at him with his one good emerald eye and something dangerous flashed in it. Kanda took one step back but didn't make it any further before Lavi grabbed him into a hug.

_Nothin's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when _

"I'm sorry Yu. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Lavi mumbled, holding Kanda tighter. Kanda hesitated before reaching up and stroking Lavi's red hair soothingly. "I forgive you and I would never leave you. Stupid rabbit, I told you where I had to go two weeks ago anyway. Tiedoll is fucking making me go to the family reunion, he threatened to come here and take me there yesterday. That's why I have a suitcase packed. I'm leaving for the reunion tomorrow, but we can spend today together, if you want." Kanda blushed lightly after speaking the last part and pulled himself out of Lavi's bear hug, not wanting the rabbit to see his blush. Lavi grinned widely and grabbed Kanda in a tight embrace, planting an anything-but-chaste kiss on his lips. Kanda readily complied, opening his mouth to allow Lavi plenty of access. "I'm definitely taking you up on your offer." Lavi smiled and pulled Kanda into his bedroom, shutting the door silently behind them.

* * *

**Here you go, as promised. I'm just glad it finally works.**


	5. September

_Half the time passed away_

_All the trouble we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste?_

_All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanished just the same_

Lavi looked down at Kanda's sleeping form and felt a pang of misery and anger. He didn't **want** to go with Bookman, but he had to go. They had both been summoned by the Bookman clan's Council and not going wasn't an option for neither of them. Lavi wasn't allowed to tell Kanda or anyone else where he was going, why, or when. Which left him in this particular position. He could barely tear his eyes away from his beloved as he got dressed and grabbed his carefully hidden suitcase. Lavi stopped at the door and committed the sight of Kanda asleep in his bed to memory, just like he had committed the previous night in his memory as well. "Goodbye Yu. I love you." Lavi didn't dare risk a farewell kiss, so he silently shut the door behind him, praying that Kanda would forgive him.

_All the things I still remember_

_Summers never looked the same_

_Years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September_

_We still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

It had been four years since Lavi left him without saying a word. Kanda felt a pang of misery every time he thought about his lover, but refused to forget Lavi. Kanda swore to beat the shit out of him the second he saw Lavi. Since Bookman had disappeared as well, it was assumed that they had left for Bookman reasons, but Kanda was still pissed. He wanted Lavi back, and hated himself for being so weak as to pine after someone who was gone. Kanda wasn't even sure if Lavi would return, but he hoped and actually prayed he would come back safely. Lavi and Kanda had started a garden a month before Lavi disappeared, so Kanda was always found there when he wasn't training or meditating. The garden contains roses, violets, daffodils, orchids, lilies and a small pond where lotuses grow and Kanda took exceptional care of it. A shadow fell over Kanda as he tended to the pale pink orchids and when he looked up, his heart fluttered. Lavi grinned down at his lover. "I'm back."

_Now it all seems so clear_

_There's nothing left to fear_

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long_

_That summer's moving on_

_Reach for something that's already gone_

_Yeah_

Kanda stood up and punched Lavi in the head. "You stupid rabbit! Why didn't you fucking tell me you were going to leave?" "I couldn't. It wasn't allowed." "What took you so fucking long to come back?" Kanda demanded. "They had me and Panda doing other tasks for them. I missed you every day." Kanda froze and Lavi took that chance to hug him. Kanda tensed, ready to knock Lavi out, but relaxed as Lavi hugged him closer. "I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. While we were there, I told them that I would be quitting my Bookman training and staying 'Lavi' for the rest of my life. The Council agreed to allow me to return as 'Lavi' and stay a supporter for the Bookman clan." "Why did you give that up? Are you as brain-dead as I think you are?" Lavi chuckled. "Maybe." Lavi released Kanda and kissed him.

_All the things I still remember_

_Summers never looked the same_

_Years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September_

_We still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

_Yeah we knew we had to lose this time_

_But we never knew when, and we never knew how_

_We would end up where we are_

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when, and we never knew how_

_Never knew anything_

Kanda and Lavi were together on the train. Leverrier had found out about them and had tried to separate them, but neither went down without a fight. Komui had helped them escape and Bak arranged for them to be able to hide in the Asian Branch since Leverrier never went there. Leverrier seemed to prefer summoning people to Headquarters instead of making the trip to the Asian Branch, so they would be safe there. Lavi and Kanda were now taking the train to the Asian Branch and, much to their relief, they hadn't been caught yet. Lavi was extremely sad to be leaving his friends, who were like his family now, behind but he knew he had to. Kanda, surprisingly, felt the same way (although he would never say so). They arrived at two in the morning and were welcomed by Bak and Fou. Bak didn't seem to approve but he didn't seem to disapprove either. Fou didn't seem to care either way. A few months later, a message was put out that the Vatican would allow their relationship, but only because they couldn't afford to go without two strong exorcists. Lavi and Kanda returned to their true home and were welcomed by a malfunctioning Komurin robot. "Home sweet home, isn't it Yu-chan?" "Che." Kanda smiled as he used Mugen to slice the robot in half.


	6. Kryptonite

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do_

Lavi tried to ignore the emotions swirling violently inside of him like a tornado as he laid back in his bed, staring listlessly up at his shadowy ceiling. It was past midnight but sleep evaded Lavi, mostly because his mind and heart had already become a jumbled mess. Only one thing - no person - could have him flustered like this: Kanda.

_Yeah_

_I watched the world float _

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Lavi didn't know when he his crush had started, but it haunted him relentlessly. Every time he was with Kanda he felt happy, even if said samurai was trying to kill him with Mugen. That was usually when they were with Lenalee, Allen, and some of their other friends. The times he saw Kanda alone were the hardest. His emotions during whenever it was just the two of them whispered to him to attack Kanda and kiss him (sometimes more), but he always drowned those thoughts. Although Kanda kicking him in the head during training helped even more. He would never tell Kanda how he felt. Making Kanda hate him would kill Lavi.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground_

Recently, Lavi had started noticing slight changes in Kanda's behavior. When Kanda pointed Mugen at Lavi's throat the blade was slightly farther away than a few months ago. Also, when Lavi hugged Kanda there was a second's hesitation before Lavi was shoved off with Mugen at his throat. No one would have noticed either of these changes except for him, and Bookman if he thought they were important to observe. One difference though was something only Lavi noticed for sure. Whenever he hugged Kanda while they were alone, Kanda wouldn't push him away until several seconds over the usual limit and his words were lacking their usual fury and venom. _Could Kanda like me back? I doubt it._ This made Lavi bolt up from his bed, knowing he would never sleep, and he left his room to walk around Headquarters.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

A glint of light in the forest told Lavi all he needed to know before his feet guided him through the well feared forest. Mugen was at his throat the second he stepped into Kanda's specific territory, although everyone agreed in mutual fear that the whole forest was his _private_ domain. "Hi Yuu-chan!" Lavi greeted, again noticing Mugen's extra distance. Kanda was shirtless and his hair was in its customary high ponytail. The moonlight shone down on Kanda softly, illuminating him as if he was a spirit of the forest. Mugen was lowered and Lavi grinned broadly. "Couldn't sleep either?" "Tch." Kanda didn't look at Lavi, only turning his back and walking deeper into the forest. Lavi bound after him and they stopped a short distance away at a small break in the dense trees, the area Kanda had been training in. "What do you want rabbit?" Kanda barked out, his tone slightly less harsh than usual. _Maybe I should see how he'll react if I hug him?_ Lavi was craving to hold Kanda in his arms anyway, so he simply threw his arms around Kanda and hugged him. A small, nearly inaudible gasp escaped Kanda's lips at the sudden contact. Lavi smiled, even as Kanda carefully, and reluctantly, pried himself out of Lavi's grasp. A small blush colored his cheeks, making Lavi's heart speed up. "What do you want rabbit?" Kanda repeated, not even annoyed or mad.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"Isn't it obvious Yuu?" Kanda's eyebrow arched at Lavi's question. "No stupid. How the hell am I supposed to know what the fuck you want?" Kanda retorted, a tad bit annoyed but still surprisingly patient. "Come on Kanda. I think you know, or have a good guess." Lavi whispered as he stepped towards Kanda, instantly closing the space in-between them. When Kanda didn't move, Lavi moved even closer until he was barely an inch away. Hesitantly, Lavi lowered his lips near Kanda's. Kanda suddenly moved backwards, bumping into a large oak tree. His blush was back and brighter than before. "I don't know what you're talking about." It was getting more and more obvious to Lavi that Kanda was definitely feeling something similar to what he was. Lavi closed the distance immediately and Kanda lowered his head and gritted his teeth, trying to hide his blush and knowing he was failing miserably. "Just tell me rabbit." Kanda whispered and Lavi tilted his head up. Cobalt eyes met an emerald one and Lavi's lips were once again only an inch away from Kanda's. "I want Yuu." Lavi kissed Kanda under the full moon, knowing the second that Kanda responded that there was no turning back. Not that he wanted it.

* * *

Review Please!


	7. It Ends Tonight

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

Lavi watched Kanda from the corner of his eye as Kanda scanned the library shelves for a book. Lavi loved watching Kanda, but refused to call himself a stalker. He knew all of Kanda's unconscious gestures, like when he was reading he would tuck his hair behind his left ear with his left hand. (Stalker knowledge.) Lavi knew that he was head-over-heels for the homicidal samurai, but that he shouldn't be. He hated himself for wanting Kanda so badly, but couldn't kill the feeling. So instead, he placated it by watching Kanda.

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

Kanda knew Lavi had been watching him ever since he had started, but couldn't make himself get him to stop. At first, it had been slightly annoying, but he had let Lavi continue because he never did anything annoying or stupid, just watch. Kanda didn't really want to admit it, but he liked having Lavi with him, but not irritating him. Even worse, Kanda actually liked the damn usagi. His crush was probably why he didn't mind Lavi's presence. Kanda thoroughly hated the English language, but Lenalee had sent him to the library to get a book for her. That was the only reason he was there. Not at all because he knew that Lavi would be there. (In denial.) Kanda found the book after a while, but it was at the very top. Scowling, Kanda stepped onto the first shelf and grabbed the book, but fell, along with the entire bookcase.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

Kanda's eyes snapped open when he found himself being held against a warm, broad chest. "Are you all right Yuu?" Lavi asked, concern showing in his emerald eye. Lavi was lying on top of Kanda and the bookcase was above them, leaning against the one next to it. Books were all around them, but none of the books had hit Kanda because Lavi had protected him. "Tch. Yeah, now get the fuck off of me." Kanda said, but he didn't actually try to move out from under Lavi or make Lavi move. "That was really lucky Yuu." Lavi said, enjoying how close they were, and enjoying Kanda's slight blush when he realized just how close they were. Lavi's chest was barely an inch from his own, and Lavi's arms were on both sides of his head, pinning him there unintentionally.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight_

_Won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Lavi didn't move off of Kanda, but moved even closer, causing the books that had been on his back to slide off. "I have a confession to make. I've been following you around for a while now." Kanda turned his head to the side, attempting to hide the soft blush on his cheeks. "I know that, baka usagi. I've known it since you fucking started." Lavi smirked as a question and a possible answer popped into his mind. "Why didn't you make me stop then?" Kanda immediately started trying to get out from under Lavi, but he was well and truly trapped. "Hmm Yuu?" Lavi leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on Kanda's neck, tasting the cold pale skin and the slight shiver that passed through Kanda's body.

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when your blind_

_It's better than I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

Kanda's mind and heart were racing a mile a minute. Lavi's kiss had sent him reeling, and he didn't want to answer him. "Answer me Yuu." Lavi whispered into Kanda's ear, then kissed the base of Kanda's jaw, sending Kanda's mind into a black hole.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right,_

_It's too late to fight,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight, just a little insight_

_Won't make this right, it's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight,_

_Tonight,_

_Insight,_

_When darkness turns to light it ends tonight_

"I didn't stop you because I fucking like you, a lot you baka usagi." Kanda finally answered, not willing to look Lavi in the eye now. Lavi's heart skipped a beat at Kanda's confession. He turned Kanda's head towards him and looked straight into Kanda's deep blue eyes. "I love you too Yuu-chan." Lavi kissed Kanda on the lips, and the library door suddenly burst open. "What the fuck?" Kanda yelled, blushing, when he saw Lenalee in the doorway, smiling and giggling with Allen next to her looking nervous. "See Allen? I told you the setup would work." Lenalee said, not noticing how the two boys were looking at her in confusion. Allen immediately tried to silence her, but it was too late. Kanda jumped up and Lenalee and Allen ran, hoping to avoid Kanda's anger at having been set up from the start.

* * *

Sorry for not updating this in a long time. Anyway, I'd love some reviews. Just click that button below. Thanks!


	8. Whataya Want From Me?

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Kanda threw his pillow at his closet door and proceeded to throw just about anything else he could. He was pissed, confused, and his heart felt like someone was squeezing it every time he thought about what had happened. Lavi had told Kanda that he had been offered a promotion, and that the job would have him move to another city. Kanda had told him to take the job, then left, ignoring his heartache.

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_(Ooh) Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are_

_So whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Sighing, Kanda looked at what remained of his room and cleaned it up. Truthfully, Kanda didn't want Lavi to move, but Lavi had been offered his dream job. Besides, Kanda would never have told Lavi that he wanted him to stay, that he _needed_ him, that he _loved_ him. Kanda's pride couldn't handle even thinking about it.

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

A loud thunderstorm started outside of Kanda's apartment as he laid down on his couch, moping. Kanda pulled out his cell phone and scowled at the picture of him and Lavi that was his wallpaper (Lavi made it his wallpaper). Before Kanda could change his mind, he got up, grabbed his long black trench coat, and left his apartment.

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful _

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me - I'm a freak_

_But thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

Lavi smiled sadly at the picture of Kanda on his nightstand. Kanda had told him to take the damn job, but Lavi could see the sadness in his eyes as he stormed out of Lavi's apartment. The rain picked up, beating steadily and hard against Lavi's windows. _Looks like I won't be going anywhere tonight._ Lavi thought glumly, wishing Kanda would have told him how he felt.

_Yeah there might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try but I think_

_You could save my life_

Lavi sighed, glancing at his house phone as he headed into his kitchen. No matter how hard Lavi tried, he couldn't get Kanda out of his mind. _Yuu...why didn't you say anything?_ Lavi thought, frowning as he fixed himself some instant noodles. _Maybe I should take the job._ Lavi thought, picking up his cordless phone and dialing work. "Hey Komui, I called to talk to you about the promotion."

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_So_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Kanda ran through the ran, not stopping or thinking as his feet carried him to his destination, the place where he was the most welcome. Kanda banged on the door as hard as he could and the door opened. Lavi stared at Kanda in shock, having not expected him at all. "Don't take the job! I love you...so don't leave me. If you do, I'll kill your ass!"

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_(Whataya want from me)_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Lavi couldn't believe his ears, but he knew that he had heard right. Kanda stared at him, his cobalt eyes showing his insecurity. His clothes and coat were dripping wet and he was trembling slightly from the cold. Lavi smiled and held his arms out to Kanda. "I love you too, Yuu. That's why I turned down the job." Lavi said, grabbing Kanda in a hug. Kanda allowed Lavi to pull him inside of his apartment, feeling unexpectedly elated. Lavi kissed Kanda, sliding Kanda's black trench coat off and letting it drop onto the floor. "Now then, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Lavi smirked at Kanda's soft blush, pulling him onto the couch in a heated kiss.


	9. Oh Santa!

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine, oh Santa_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine, oh Santa_

_Santa, if you get this letter won't you help me out?_

_I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now_

_And I don't know how_

_How do you do while I sleep on Christmas Eve_

Lavi mailed his letter to Santa as a last resort, although it was more of a pleading and begging note than a letter. He had been stupid enough to run Kanda away, and now he wanted nothing more than to get him back. _Please bring him back. I need Yuu-chan._ Lavi ran out of his car and into his house to get his Christmas decorations up. After all, he didn't want to disappoint Santa.

_But it's amazing_

_And I bet that you could bring me back my baby_

_Because every time I see Christmas lights_

_I feel this burn inside and I just can't take it_

_I saw them shopping last week_

_And his new girl was so bleak_

_And then I swore to myself_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas night_

Annoyed, Lavi ran out to go buy some cookies, although he could have sworn that he still had some somewhere in his pantry, unless his husky Oudzuchi Kodzuchi was eating them, again. At the grocery store, Lavi saw something that made his heart sink. Kanda was with Lenalee, an old friend of both of theirs, and they were talking. Kanda actually seemed to smile just a little bit, and that smile sent a jab of jealousy through Lavi, even though he knew he shouldn't be jealous of his friend being with his ex-boyfriend. That didn't make him stop wishing that Lenalee would vanish though.

_Ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Oh Santa, I heard that it's really gonna snow this year_

_So I hope Rudolph and them other 8 reindeer_

_Get you safely here_

_So you can scoop him up and swoop him right down my chimney_

With a huge smile, Lavi looked over his handiwork, proud that he had managed to make his house look so good in a day. It was almost ten at night so Lavi jumped into his bed to sleep, praying that Santa actually gave him his one present.

_I've been really, really, really good this year_

_So put on that red suit and make him appear_

_This Christmas cheer just ain't the same without my baby_

_Come on, oh Kris Kringle, send me help_

_They say it's unrealistic_

_But I believe in you, Saint Nick_

_So grant this wish for me right quick_

_Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas night_

Lavi couldn't stop thinking if he had been good enough to get his "gift." He felt really bad about all the pranks he had pulled that year, but he hoped that Santa was going to ignore them. Otherwise, Kanda wouldn't be thrown down his chimney.

_Ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night_

_Oh Santa, oh Santa_

_Oh, oh, oh Santa_

_C'mon Santa_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine_

_Oh Santa Claus, if you get this letter please don't make me wait_

_'Cause all December I'll be counting down the days_

_Hop on your sleigh_

_I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies_

Lavi bolted up to tie Oudzuchi Kodzuchi up when he remembered that his black and white Husky loved sugar cookies. Kanda sighed as he stared listlessly at the T.V., Lenalee asleep up in the guest room of his house. He was feeling surprisingly lonely without Lavi, but Lenalee was trying her hardest as his friend to keep him from feeling that way. He still couldn't believe that they had broken up, and over some lies that Alma had spread. Kanda couldn't deny them either, not fully, because at their core they were true. He still loved Alma, but not nearly as much as he loved Lavi, but Lavi hadn't given him a chance to tell him that. Lavi had left, holding back his tears, and walked out on Kanda.

_The tree's all sparkly and gold_

_But inside I feel so cold_

_So soon as you leave the North Pole_

_Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas?_

Kanda nearly jumped out of his skin when a boy came rolling out of his chimney. "Who the fuck are you?" Kanda asked, Mugen drawn and ready to slice the intruder up. The boy dusted his red Santa suit off and replaced the Santa hat on his snow white hair.

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine_

"Hello Kanda, my name is Allen Walker, the current Santa. I'm here to give Lenalee her present, and give Lavi and you yours." "Tch, Lavi doesn't fucking live here and I didn't ask for a present from _you_. Get the fuck out of my house or I'll gut you like a fish." Kanda threatened Allen as he pulled Lenalee's wrapped present from his red sack and put it under the beautiful evergreen Christmas tree. "I know, but you both wanted the same thing so this is just making it easier for me." Allen grinned menacingly, Black Allen coming out as he attacked Kanda.

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine ho-ho-ho_

Lavi woke up to the sounds of muffled screams and ran downstairs and into his living room, only to see a white haired boy a few years younger than them eating the cookies he had laid out for Santa and Yuu tied up with rope and gagged with a bandana. "Who are you?" Lavi asked the boy, who smirked and pushed the seated Kanda to the floor, Kanda screaming obscenities into the gag at the rough treatment. "I'm Allen Walker, the current Santa, and I believe that Kanda Yuu is what you, Lavi Bookman, asked me to bring you, correct?" "Yes but –" "He wanted me to make you come back to him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done this. The last thing I need is the Feds hunting me down over a kidnapping. Well, I'll leave you two alone." "Wait, is Rudolf real?" "What kind of question is that? No that ridiculous myth isn't real. My lead reindeer is named Timcanpy and his nose glows _golden_. An idiot or a color blind person must have come up with that." Allen grunted out, taking his sack and waving at them as he vanished in a puff of snow up Lavi's chimney.

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine ho-ho-ho_

_Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine_

"So Yuu-chan, you wanted me back? I wanted you too. This is the best Christmas ever." Lavi pulled the gag down and kissed Kanda passionately on the lips, slowly undoing the binds as the snow fell peacefully outside.


End file.
